


Зима в аду

by wadorobu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про сильных женщин и демонических мужчин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима в аду

\- Хорошие мальчики не попадают в Ад, а, Джон? - Желтоглазый демон смеется. – Тебе ли не знать об этом лучше всех?  
\- Эй, Азя, охолони. – Джон Винчестер улыбается, выставляет вперед руки и категорично качает головой, что может означать в его случае приблизительно три с половиной миллиона реакций и еще смутное предчувствие, что вы все равно не угадали.  
\- Ну что тебе стоит, Джонни? А? Такая мелочь? – Демон заискивает и пресмыкается, впрочем, ему не привыкать; работа в Аду – дело пыльное, чем больше навыков, тем ниже этажом. – Я прошу о таком маленьком одолжении. Просто скажи – да. Это так просто – Д-А.  
\- Я тебе – да, а ты мне потом на шею сядешь? – Джон хитро улыбается. Он знает Азазеля слишком давно, кажется, дольше, чем самого себя, нового себя – охотника Джона Винчестера. Это Азазель сделал его таким. За то, что в мире существует Джон Винчестер нужно сказать спасибо именно Желтоглазому демону. Без него копался бы Джон до сих пор в проржавевших консервных банках, которые приводили их в автосервис и горя не знал.  
\- Нет, что ты, я и дорогу в твой дом потом забуду! – Горячится гость из пекла. - Помоги мне и избавишься от нашего покера по воскресеньям навсегда!  
\- У меня нет дома, Азя. – Напоминает Джон. И выражение на его лице можно считать скептическим, если бы в нем не было столько лиричной грусти и тоски. Снимай хокку сборниками и печатай хоть сейчас.  
\- Гарвард Сэму подарю! Пусть играется… Или учится. Что он у тебя предпочитает? Странный ребенок, очень странный. – Демон показывает маленькому Сэмми, играющемуся на кровати с кубиками, козу и получает по рукам от Дина. Хорошо, что не обрезом и не в глаз.  
\- Кембридж, Оксфорд, Сорбонну! МГУ! – Азазель в отчаянии бросается последним козырем.  
Джон отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Извини, меня и моих сыновей не купишь.  
\- У всего есть своя цена. – Бурчит Демон и тяжело вздыхает. Молчит. Смотрит на Джона несчастными глазами, желтыми и несчастными. Потом бросается к нему, сжимает ворот его рубашки и почти кричит.  
\- Она нам зиму устроила! Только потому, что на уровне неблагочестивых норок перенаселение и ей, видите ли, захотелось шубу! Зима в Аду, Джон! Зима! Настоящая! Со снегом, санками и всей вашей прочей мишурой, от которой хочется чихать, и ужасно мерзнут хвост, рога и копыта!  
\- Зима в Аду? – Джон смеется, улыбается, представляет собой умилительную картину и явно не замечает мук Желтоглазого демона, повисшего на нем. – Я никогда в ней не сомневался.  
Джон в восхищении.  
\- Мииииилый! – Трубный голос, полный сладкого как кленовый сироп гнева, разносится над окрестностями мотеля в Неваде. И это совсем не глас Господен, хотя Азазель сжимается и хочет прятаться под кроватью, будто это именно он. Забиться под пыльный каркас ему мешает только Джон. Он удерживает Демона в вертикальном состоянии, обнимая за плечи, и прислушивается к крикам вместе с ним.  
\- И так постоянно. – Почти рыдает Желтоглазый, закрывая лицо руками и роняя слезы, пахнущие серой, на рукав клетчатой рубашки Джона.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена. – Джон Винчестер кажется… Как это сейчас говорится – ловит кайф? Он блаженно закрывает глаза и жмурится, как кот, улыбается.  
\- Миииилыыыыыыыый! – В голос добавляют чуть вкрадчивости и добрую столовую ложку яда. – Миииииииииииииилыыыыыыыыыый!  
\- Джооооооооон! – Воет Желтоглазый демон и начинает гладить Джона по груди. Разглаживает складочки на его рубашке, в отчаянии теребит пуговицы. - Хорошиииииииий мооооой, ну забери ты свою жену обратноооооо!  
\- Э, нет, обратной дороги нет, что сделано, то сделано. – Джон отцепляет руки Азазеля от своей одежды. Вечно с демонами так. То сажей испачкают, то пуговицы тащат, чтобы стук костей изображать, настоящих-то костей поди найди в аду – отъелись все грешники, аж тесно стало. - Сжег мою женушку, теперь мучайся. Это же ваши правила, вы сами их придумали – за все надо платить.  
\- Жестокий ты, Джон. Не любишь меня. – Демон принимает свою участь, не смиренно, но обреченно. Отходит и громко сопит. Но Джона на такое не сопит, он знай себе полирует любимый нож и обрабатывает его раствором соли.  
\- Слушай… - Желтоглазый демон как будто мнется. Джон настораживается, но виду не подает. – Тут еще такое дело…  
\- Что, папашу ее тоже хочешь наверх отправить?  
\- Нет, что ты… Пусть его. Сэмюэль в сравнении с дочкой сущий ангел. – Азазель безразлично машет рукой. - Спросить я хотел. Как ты ее в спальне удерживал? Это ж сущее наказание какое-то. То сковородки для грешников закоптились, то шерсть у чертят лишаем пошла, то у адских врат кто-то намусорил, а гостарбайтеры из шамбалы опять ничего не убирают. Одни дела, и никакого супружеского долга.  
Он, похоже, смущен, но Джон его последняя надежда, тут не до гордости.  
\- А ты пентаграмму на потолке нарисуй. А лучше и на полу. Так. На всякий случай. Помогает.  
\- Пентаграмма? – Демон сильно удивлен.  
\- И краску, краску лучше масляную бери, не белила, сыпется очень. А масляная – дешево и сердито! – Джон Винчестер знает все. Не мужчина – стена. Стена, за которой не дует! Желтоглазый с восхищением и благоговением смотрит на Джона. Потом, опомнившись и встряхнувшись, уточняет.  
\- Тебе разве это тоже помогало?  
И недоумевает на кивок Джона.  
\- Но разве со смертными… - Хватает одной из тех самых трех миллионов реакций Джона, заключенных в его улыбке, чтобы демон догадался сам. – Так она уже давно?…  
\- Любая женщина, все они, до единой. – Джон снова качает головой, он часто так делает, выдавая свою привычку. - Видишь юбку – беги, ибо по твою душу явился посланник ада. Самый страшный, которого только можно представить. Демон в юбке!  
Азазель уважительно качает головой. Он хоть и коренной житель Ада, а знает о своей родине меньше Джона Винчестера.  
\- Печальные у нас настали времена, Джонни. Очень печальные. – В расстроенных чувствах демон становится фамильярен. Он всячески тянет время, чтобы избежать возвращения домой, к родному очагу, пылающему адским пламенем. – Везде заправляют женщины, даже у нас.  
\- Мииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииилыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыый! - От последнего предупреждающего крика дрожит земля и Желтоглазый суетливо собирается, исчезает с громким хлопком и без всяких спецэффектов.  
Джон качает головой, как будто и не было в тесной комнате мотеля только что опаснейшего создания подземного мира, полирует набор кинжалов и ножей, чистит и смазывает огнестрельное оружие, и не замечает двух пар внимательных глаз.  
Дин и Сэм Винчестер смотрят на отца и, не сговариваясь, чувствуют огромную гордость, хотя еще не знают – как называется это чувство. Но они горды. Очень горды. У них самые замечательные на свете мама и папа. Мама Мэри, которая теперь заправляет в Аду, и папа Джон, к которому за советом приходит сам Азазель, противный желтоглазый дядька, от которого пахнет серой.


End file.
